Las 7 cualidades de Arthur
by Nathalie Jones
Summary: Arthur lleva años en un instituto donde nadie lo respeta, y todos se burlan del, obligado a estar en aquel lugar por su madre que considera que ahí obtendrá un mejor futuro, cuando en el inicio de un nuevo año escolar conoce a un nuevo compañero, Alfred, el cuál le cambiara la vida en aquel instituto.


Que tal ladies! que regresado después de un tiempo con nuevos proyectos ewe. He notado que hay poco UsUk últimamente y eso preocupa D:

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto, la verdad lo iba a subir en Marzo pero luego lo borre todo, junto con todos mis proyectos de UsUk, Spamano, Franada, etc. Pero ya me recupere y he vuelto a escribir algunos.

En fin quiero agradecer al colegio que me da tareas como esta dándome ideas XDD y a mi beta Izyuse (Byron hablo de ti xD ) si chicas mi beta es un hombre, esta soltero por si alguna esta interesada… jajajajaj no mentira, Byron si lees esto sabes que lo hago por tu bien :'DD

Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya sensei (si me pertenecieras esto seria puro yaoi)

Pareja: UsxUk ; AlfredxArthur ; Estados UnidosxInglaterra ; heroextsundere o como quieran llamarlo :B

Advertencia: Nada de nada :33 aunque posibles faltas ortográficas, si hay me avisan por favor.

Sin nada más que decir que empiece :3

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Nos encontramos en la Hetalia World Academy, donde estudiantes de todo el mundo, desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas grandes, se reúnen para conocer sus culturas y estudiar, o eso es lo que dicen. Bueno nos enfocaremos en un chico en especial, Arthur Kirkland, un londinense de 16 años, cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, ojos verdes y unas cejas enormes pero no se asusten esas cejas no se le veían mal. Este era su tercer año, él había ingresado a los 14 años a esta academia por culpa de su madre, la amaba pero enviarlo a esta escuela fue la peor decisión del mundo. En Londres tenia amigos, era respetado y la pasaba muy bien pero al cambiarse todo fue distinto, lo trataban mal, hablaban a sus espaldas, además rumores corrían de él, que evitare decir en estos momentos porque no quiero entrar en detalle.

Se dirigió a la secretaria donde recibiría su horario con nueva habitación, al ver el papel de su habitación no se sorprendió cuando vio que no tenia un compañero, siempre había sido así, los alumnos no querían compartir una habitación con él, solo suspiro y se dirigió a su única clase del día. En el primer día la primera clase siempre era para conocer el plan de ese año, reencontrarse con sus compañeros y el resto del día era libre.

Su primera clase era Filosofía con el profesor Rómulo Vargas, que coincidentemente era el abuelo de los hermanos Vargas que iban en su clase. Se sentó al final del salón junto a la ventana, le gusta sentarse ahí para mirar el cielo y ver a las aves volar libres, algún día sería libre de toda esa academia solo tenia que ser paciente.

Al empezar la clase el profesor empezó a hablar de como sería el año y que temas se tratarían, el británico no puso atención y ya comenzaba a aburrirse hasta que el profesor dijo que tenia una ¿sorpresa?

-Bueno jóvenes les presento a su nuevo compañero Alfred F. Jones, viene de Estados Unidos y quiero que lo traten bien ¿Ok? –Toda la clase respondió con "si", mientras que Arthur solo pensaba, "bien otro tipo en clase y mas encima un americano"- Bien Alfred puedes sentarse junto al joven Kirkland, Alfred solo asintió y al ingles… le dio lo mismo.

-Hi dude ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Alfred cuando se había sentado. Arthur suspiro y dijo su nombre, no quería pero estaba por tocar la campana y ya no importaba.

–Así que Arthur, por tu acento supongo que eres ingles.

-¡Wow!… tenemos un genio en la clase- y por si no se dieron cuenta eso era sarcasmo por parte de Arthur.

-Bueno no quiero presumir pero soy inteligente hahahaha –"¿acaso no sabe que es el sarcasmo?" Pensó el británico.

– Well… espero que seamos buenos amigos.

¿Amigos? ¿Enserio? El nunca había tenido amigos en esta escuela y no quería dañar la imagen del chico juntándose con él, no, si él tenía que ser solitario lo sería pero no le arruinaría la vida a otra persona. Así que solo giro la cabeza dejando al pobre Alfred sin respuesta y con una cara llena de duda.

-Chicos, como solo quedan 15 minutos de clases les dejare una tarea para que se conozcan mejor, escriban 7 cualidades psicológicas de ustedes mismos, si no lo terminan hoy lo pueden entregar mañana.

Dicho esto el profesor se sentó en su silla y todos comenzaron a escribir sus cualidades excepto Arthur que no sabia que escribir, es decir, podría escribir infinitos defectos –lo que le decían sus compañeros- pero cualidades ¡por el amor de la reina!, él no tenia, bueno según él. Alfred vio que Arthur no escribió nada sobre él. Así que pensó en ayudarlo, después de todo era un héroe, pero no se conocían por lo tanto no sabia nada de él, se le ocurrió que cuando tocara la campana le pediría que le mostrara el instituto, se conocerían y le ayudaría en su tarea, que inteligente era.

-Oye ¿tu me podrías mostrar el instituto? Bueno tu sabes soy nuevo y me perdería haha –dijo Alfred, pero antes de que el ingles respondiera una multitud de chicas se acercaron a él.

-Creo que ellas te lo pueden mostrar – respondió casi en un susurro saliendo de allí.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A Alfred le costó deshacerse de las chicas, digamos que unos 20 minutos, pero ese no era el punto debía encontrar a Arthur pero, ¿donde?, el instituto era enorme y no lo conocía. Empezó a buscar por los pasillos, salones de clase, luego por el casino, los dormitorios A, por ultimo el área verde, donde había mesas, arboles y pasto –muy bonito- pero nada.

No lo encontraba en ninguna parte, ya llevaba más de una hora buscándolo, menos mal que era rápido al correr. El americano de verdad quería ayudarlo, hasta tenia un papel con una hoja enumerada con 7 números, para escribir las cualidades. Cansado se sentó sobre el pasto y escucho unas chicas pasar diciendo algo sobre una biblioteca, es cierto, él no había buscado allí no se le había ocurrido, bueno como nunca entra allí no se acordó. Camino hacia la biblioteca con la ayuda de unos chicos con acento italiano. Al entrar vio el enorme salón con estantes clasificados, mesas y por supuesto libros en masa.

-Disculpe, ¿por aquí hay un chico delgado, de ojos verdes, rubio y unas cejas enormes? –qué mejor descripción de Arthur.

-¿Para qué?- la bibliotecaria sabía que siempre buscaban a Arthur para molestarlo y no quería que el chico empezara mal el año.

-Necesito hablar con él –respondió pero sin respuesta, así que le contó el por qué, sobre la tarea, hasta le mostró la hoja. La joven sorprendida y feliz le dijo que estaba en la sección de fantasía, Alfred se dirigió hacia el lugar dicho, lo vio allí, leyendo tranquilamente en el suelo, se veía muy concentrado y la vez sereno. Se acerco lentamente sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-¡Artie! ¿Qué estas leyendo? –dijo asustando al pobre ingles tapándose la boca para no gritar en su sagrada biblioteca.

-Idiot! Casi me matas del susto y ¿qué haces?, ¿por qué me dices "Artie"? me llamo Arthur si quieres te lo deletreo.

-Primero me preocupe por ti al verte salir, te fuiste demasiado rápido, además quiero que me muestres el colegio –sabía que eso era mentira, al buscarlo ya había conocido el colegio pero necesitaba una excusa para estar con él y escribir sus cualidades- Segundo, Artie suena mejor, el otro es muy formal y al hero no le gusta eso hahahaha.

-¿Héroe…? – "parece un niño de 10 años en uno de 16" pensó- eso no importa, no te enseñare el instituto porque… -se detuvo al ver un puchero que hacia Alfred, hasta se veía adorable, muy adorable con sus ojos azules que al verlos te cautivaban," ¡no! espera concéntrate Kirkland" se abofeteó mentalmente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro –Bien solo espera, tengo ordenar estos libros para ayudar a la señorita Jeanne.

Alfred asintió y se quedo esperando al ingles susurrando –que amable es Artie…- el americano abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta amable Arthur era amable ya tenia la primera cualidad, saco la hoja donde había de titulo cualidades de Arthur y escribió:

1.- Amable

Bien solo le faltaban 6 más.

Y así pasaron prácticamente todo el día, pero veamos cuales son las otras cualidades.

2.-Simpático

Ya habían salido de la biblioteca, Alfred vio las miradas desagradables de algunos compañeros hacia Arthur pero poco le importo porque estaba atento a cualquier acto del ingles para así anotar algo en su hoja, el de ojos verdes solo era indiferente, como si aquel americano no estuviese a su lado, pero algo dentro del lo hacía sentir mal al no hablarle, después de todo es el primero en mucho tiempo que se acerca a él sin decirle algún insulto, así que rompió el silencio.

-Dime Alfred, ¿Por qué te cambiaste a esta escuela? – de tantas preguntas en el mundo se le ocurre esa, quizás sus motivos eran personales, y no podía decírselo, era un idiota, quizás el más alto le estaba diciéndole metiche mentalmente.

-Mmmmm… por nada especial siendo sincero mi mamá quería que estudiara acá para que conociera gente de otros países, y según ella conocer a una linda extranjera, pero a mi me gustó el instituto por sus instalaciones deportivas.

-Entiendo, tu mamá es alguien divertida al parecer –se felicito por no haberla jodido con su pregunta.

-Bueno la verdad no es mi mamá verdadera, mi madre murió cuando nací, mi padre se caso con otra mujer, luego tuvieron a mi hermano menor, solo nos llevamos por un par de años, aun así me llevo muy bien con mi madrastra, es muy atenta y protectora conmigo –Arthur quedo perplejo, apenas se conocían y el oji azul ya le había dicho algo personal, quizás no le gustaba hablar de eso, tenia que cambiar de tema.

-Me alegro por ti pero no por tu hermano.

-Eh?

-Si, es decir, tiene que soportar a un idiota de hermano como tú –se cruzo de brazos mirando a Alfred y este lo hizo un puchero.

-¡No es cierto! Soy agradable, por eso soy un héroe hahahaha cualquiera desearía estar conmigo.-

-Si… claro – Arthur lo había hecho reír, no entendía por qué la gente no estaba con él, era muy simpático para él y… esperen simpático era una cualidad, sonrío para si mismo sacando la preciada hoja para escribir.

3.- Gentil

Hora de almuerzo y Alfred se quería morir, no encontraba su dinero en la mochila, ni bolsillos ¿Dónde habrá dejado el dinero? Fue cuando lo recordó sus padres le prestaron el dinero a Matthew, su hermano menor, para cuidarlo. Acaso sus padres no lo creían responsable para llevar dinero, los maldijo internamente.

Arthur veía esta situación divertido, el americano buscando algo era para reírse pero a él también le estaba entrando el hambre y quería comer pronto aunque seria de mala educación comer dejando que Alfred solo lo viera.

-A-Alfred… ¿te gustaría compartir mi almuerzo? –sintió su cara caliente, ¿acaso tenia fiebre?, imposible estaba sano esta mañana, como sea no importaba- mi madre me envió mucha comida y yo… no puedo con todo.

Alfred lo miro confundido dejando de lado su mochila y sonriendo para Arthur –Muchas gracias Artie.

-Si bue- se detuvo- oye ese no es mi nombre ya te lo dije es Arthur!

-Y yo te dije que ese era muy formal.

Así luego de una discusión se dispusieron a comer. La comida estaba rica excepto el postre, no lo quiso comer estaba seguro que eso era carbón pero con otro nombre como se decía ¿scone? era horrible así que no comió. Arthur guardaba las cosas mientras el americano escribía la tercera cualidad: gentil.

4.-Ordenado

Habían terminado de comer y Arthur tenía que ir a su habitación para poder ordenar sus cosas. Alfred por mientras tanto estaba afuera, vio las habitaciones con puertas abierta, todas eran un desastre con personas dentro tratando de ordenar sin éxito, no las culpaba, él estaría en la misma situación.

Pasaron 20 minutos, por lo que volvió a la habitación de su nuevo amigo y al entrar fue la sorpresa de la semana, en menos 20 minutos la habitación que había dejado hace un rato desordenado, ahora era distinta por completo, todo ordenado, limpio y al ingles, no se le veía ni una pisca de cansancio.

Tomo su hoja, escribió "ordenado" en ella, después se acerco al oji verde para felicitarlo.

-Dude! Esto es impresionante yo no podría hacer eso ni en todo el año, me encantaría tener un compañero como tu, así no tendría que preocuparme por la limpieza -rio escandalosamente- que suerte debe tener tu compañero.

-Eso seria aprovecharse además… no tengo un compañero.

Un silencio incomodo se formo luego de eso, Alfred no sabía que decir, vio la cara triste del ingles, Dios cuanto odiaba ese rostro, él no debía ser así, su rostro era hermoso cuando sonreía.

Se acerco a Arthur con una sonrisa sincera y cálida. Él como un héroe haría desaparecer ese rostro triste del británico, reemplazándola con una llena de alegría, de esas que Alfred había visto por unos momentos.

-Ven vamos, te mostrare un lugar –dicho esto Alfred tomó de la mano al ingles y se fueron.

5.-Inteligente

Habían llegado al jardín del instituto, Alfred lo había encontrado mientras buscaba a Arthur. El jardín era hermoso, tenia un pasto realmente verde y bien cuidado, flores de todos los colores, arbustos con arboles dispersos por todo el sector además una fuente de agua con unos peces dentro.

Arthur sabía de ese lugar, pero nunca pensó que el idiota del americano lo encontrara, es decir, nunca nadie había visto aquel lugar, claro excepto los jardineros y profesores. Camino un poco viendo las nuevas flores que habían puesto en las vacaciones, él las conocía eran flores de tudor, sus favoritas, no es que él todo un caballero y macho ingles se la pasara en un jardín o leyendo un libro sobre ellas, no claro que no.

-¿Te gustan? –pregunto el oji azul.

-Si… bueno, son flores de tudor –respondió- son las flores nacionales de Inglaterra.

-Ya veo, eres muy inteligente en estos temas ¿no? –rió Alfred.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó- es solo una flor, no es que sepa todo de flores.

-Entonces no conoces todas estas plantas, quizás yo te pueda…

-Shut up! claro que las conozco es cultura.

-Entonces si sabes de flores –rió él más alto- Mira, que sepas de flores no te quita lo macho pero- no pudo terminar porque el ingles le había golpeado en la cabeza.

-Tsk- se sacudió las manos- mejor me voy

-N-no espera- pero ya era tarde él se había ido y dejo al americano suspirando-.

Entonces Alfred salio en busca del otro, pero no sin antes escribir otra característica: Inteligente

6.-Valiente

El joven oji azul salio en busca del cejón ingles, ya no le costaría mucho porque ya conocía el lugar y además no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Camino tranquilamente hasta que lo encontró, pero nunca creyó en que lo veía.

-Deja a la pequeña en paz y devuélvele sus cosas –defendía el ingles a una pequeña de no más de 10 años.

-Pero miren quien es, el chico más antisocial del mundo queriendo ayudar a una pequeña- menciono el bravucón empujándolo- mejor has algo para defenderte a ti mismo.

-No me interesa lo que tu digas pedazo de imbécil –esta vez Arthur empujo al otro- Por lo menos yo no ando molestando a una pequeña, ¡ahora razona un poco con la neurona que te queda y devuélvele las cosas!

El más grande le dio las cosas a la pequeña, la cual solo dijo gracias y salio corriendo.

-Tienes razón para que molestar a una pequeña si te puedo molestar a ti –dijo para luego alzar su puño, pero antes de pegarle escucho:

-¿Molestas a alguien más pequeño que tu? que vergüenza –este era el americano que estaba al lado de Arthur- Mira es el primer día ¿Por qué no se marchan y evitan todo esto?

-¿Pero qué es esto?... ¿acaso te conseguiste un esclavo? –Miro de reojo a Alfred- Dime, ¿cuanto te pago o luego te pagara con sexo barato?

Alfred ardía de rabia, pero no le pego no caería tan bajo como aquel chico. Así que opto por lo más sano, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa que traía.

-Mira yo no soy el tipo de persona que busca problemas pero gente como tu me da asco –soltó al chico haciendo que este diera unos pasos atrás- Te lo diré ahora y muy claro, es mejor que no molestes a Arthur.

El joven estaba enojado pero solo se fue con sus amigos que vieron lo sucedido. El portador del mechón sonrió, a él nunca le habían gustado las peleas, su madrastra siempre le decía que no eran la solución aunque ese chico de verdad era un problema. Alfred se dio vuelta diciendo:

-¡Artie fuiste muy valiente al defender esa niñita! –exclamó con felicidad, sin embargo al ver la cara del contrario se quedo callado, su cara era de ira y enojo -¿Artie?

-¿Por qué mierda te metiste en lo que no te incumbe? –estallo, ¿qué había hecho él? solo hizo lo correcto.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, me dejaste en vergüenza, como te atreves a defenderme, apenas te llevo conociendo medio día –se detuvo un momento y grito mas alto- ¡no te conozco!

Alfred no entendía nada.

-Artie yo no… solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto –dijo acercándose.

-Aléjate –dio un paso atrás- No te quiero volver a ver –dicho esto salio corriendo dejando al americano triste y confundido.

Alfred vio como se alejaba, saco su hoja escribiendo "valiente" como cualidad número 6.

-Demonios y solo me faltaba una- cerro los ojos suspirando- Ahora tendré que buscarlo otra vez.

7.- Fuerte

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, eran alrededor de las 8:00 y había que ir a los dormitorios a las 9:00. Jones recorría toda la academia en vano, no encontraba al ingles "A ver... biblioteca, salones, dormitorios, jardín… lo he buscado por todas partes" pensó.

De pronto sintió una vibración en su pantalón, era su celular recordándole que tenía que ir a secretaria a buscar el número de su habitación junto a algunos papeles.

Se dirigió hacía el lugar, entonces escucho unos murmullos cerca de ahí, siguió el ruido hasta encontrarse con una puerta que decía "utensilios de mantenimiento" abrió la puerta y vio a Arthur llorando en una esquina del lugar.

-Arthur –hablo con suavidad.

-¿Qué haces acá idiota?

-Pues escuche unos ruidos acá y bueno… te encontré Artie –sonrió con ternura secándole con un pañuelo, que había sacado de su mochila, las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas británicas.

-Ahora ¿puedo saber por qué te molestan tanto esos chicos? –pregunto Alfred sentándose en frente de Arthur.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir-

-Esta bien no tienes porque decirme.-

Hubo un silencio en el armario.

-Al principio no era así, no me molestaban pero una día eso cambio -bajo la cabeza- empezaron a correr los rumores sobre mi, y desde ese entonces esos animales me molestan. Nunca he querido cambiar de instituto porque mi madre insiste en que esta es una buena oportunidad para estudiar –el ingles vio la cara de confusión del otro- veras estoy aquí por una beca y sin ella no podría pagar esto.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora que lo sabes y estas al día de mi reputación, puedes irte.

-No lo haré

-Eh?

-Escucha, cuando el señor Romulo dio la tarea, vi que en tu cuaderno no había nada escrito sobre tus cualidades y como héroe del mundo que soy, decidí que te seguiría todo el día para yo escribir tus cualidades hahaha era un plan infalible.

El ingles no tenia palabras ¿y para eso el muy estudido lo había seguido todo el puto día? mas encima le mintió, estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando le paso una hoja.

-Léelo.

Allí estaba cada una de sus cualidades, un total de 7. Recordó todo lo pasado del día y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias –guardo la hoja dentro de su bolsillo- ¿y para esto me seguiste todo el día?

-Sip hahahaha

-Idiot-iba a decir algo mas pero…- achu! –Estornudó-

Alfred rió y se quito su chaqueta pasándosela al británico, es verdad ese era un lugar frío, además Arthur solo tenia la camisa puesta.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- Ese fue Arthur mirando a otro lado porque tenia el sonrojo de su vida. La chaqueta del americano en era cálida y olía a él, n-no es que él olfateo la chaqueta, no, él hacia esas cosas.

-Si, te llevare hasta tu cuarto –rió Alfred cargando al ingles en sus espaldas.

-Idiota bájame!–golpeo su espalda, pero estos no servían porque no lo bajaba.

-Nop, debes admitir que es divertido hahahaha!

Luego de un rato este Arthur se rindió y se dejo estar en la espalda de Alfred, hasta en un momento, por segundo pensó que era cómodo.

Al llegar Arthur se bajo despidiéndose con un simple buenas noches y cerrando la puerta. Estaba a punto de tirarse a su cama para tener un merecido descanso, cuando se dio cuenta que todavía tenia la chaqueta del ojiazul. Se dirigió a la puerta pero no vio a nadie en los pasillos.

-Tendré que devolvérsela mañana, no creo que le haga tanta falta- dijo.

Iba a dejar la chaqueta en su closet pero, quizás qué cosas le pasarían y solo para cuidar de ella, se la coloco encima para finalmente dormir con ella.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe se dirigía a saber cuál sería su nueva habitación. La secretaria, la cual no era de esas secretarias de películas sino una señora de edad que apenas le escuchaba, es mas, tuvo que gritarle para que le dijera algo.

Cuando obtuvo sus papeles vio su habitación y casi le da un ataque de felicidad dentro de la oficina. Su habitación era la misma que la de Arthur, serian compañeros.

Alfred corrió hacia su nueva habitación pero no hizo escándalo al entrar, al contrario entro silenciosamente con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. El británico estaba durmiendo con su chaqueta encima, no quería despertarlo así que se acerco lentamente a besar la sonrojada mejilla británica mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Si, definitivamente Arthur le entregaría la chaqueta además de llevarse una linda y americana sorpresa como nuevo compañero. Y bueno… quizás este año sea diferente para él.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Y eso era c: felicitaciones a quien llego al final. Se aceptan tomates, dinero, oro, joyas, sugerencias constructivas, peluches, chocolates y si tienen, vodka xD

Si se preguntan porque no coloque nombres a los abusadores de Arthur es porque simplemente no quise, además lo encontré innecesario c:

Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren pueden dejar su review.

Nos vemos pronto! cuídense! :33


End file.
